1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a level regulator for an automotive vehicle, and more particularly to a power controller used with the level regulator such that the power is kept supplied to the amplifier only during a fixed period after a level signal has been output from the level sensor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known, there exists a level regulator for an automotive vehicle, which can automatically regulate or correct the level of the vehicle. This level regulator is operated when the level of the vehicle is too low because passengers or freight have been loaded into the vehicle or too high because they have been unloaded therefrom.
In the prior-art level regulator, however, since the supply voltage is always applied to the regulator directly from the battery regardless of the on/off position of the ignition switch, a dark current is always flowing even when no level regulation is being performed and therefore the battery can easily be discharged excessively.
In addition, when the level sensor keeps a level signal outputting for some reason such as when the vehicle is left parked at a slope, the solenoid valve is kept operating and a large current continues to flow, so that the battery is discharged in a short period of time. A more detailed description of the prior-art level regulator will be made hereinafter with reference to FIG. 1.